Obsession
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Two weeks ago, Peter told Alex, to save herself and no has seen Peter since. Alex and Nathan team up to find him. Sequel to Fatigue: Petrellis, Mohinder, Sylar, Claude, More. New *slightly different* chapter 14 up
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**_**. (Yes, so it is a good idea to read those first but I always include some flashback/recap.) **_**This story is AU of course. This story includes my orginal character Alexandra Carey. No correlation with Alejandro. This charcter was first featured in Squall.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_As child, I felt I had to change. Who I was, who I wanted to be. I never felt safe on knowing who I was supposed to be, or what was expected from me. As I grew into adolescence I saw two options before me, neither fully satisfying: become a wallflower and stay and watch my life trickle away, or become one of the crowd. In time, I thrived to do both._

The room was quiet. Some could say it was too quiet, even though, outside the dual wooden doors, was a very loud world. It was the time between Thanksgiving and Christmas, a place filled with excitement both good and bad. A time for giving and sharing, but at times also a time of risk, and stress, missed expectations and missed memories.

It was a happy time. Or would be. As the woman watched as the man in front of her drank out of a glass bottle. His fingers clenched on it as if someone would take it away. He only broke the concentration to stare at the curtains as if he was waiting for someone to fly into them.

She bit her lip and for one second she considered reaching out to him but she stopped herself. She knew why he did it. The unknown was a scary and emotional place.

She walked across the room and looked at the pictures on display.

She picked one up and traced the online of the two figures with her fingers.

"Peter?" the male voice called out.

The woman put down the picture. _Heh._ It must have appeared to be floating in mid-air.

She turned around and smiled at the man, though she was sure he could not see her.

"Are you the real Nathan Petrelli?" she asked.

She knew he was, but she could not shake the image of about a month ago, of the man that was pinned against the white fence. The man that Sylar, the man that cut the skulls of people like her had pinned against the fence. That Nathan would have been killed if she and Peter did not arrive on time. She used her power and kept Sylar from striking. She saved Peter's brother. Or she thought she did.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked the air. "What did you do to my brother?"

The woman leaded against the file cabinet and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what happened to your brother. Last time I saw him..." she cut off.

She walked to the desk and helped herself to Nathan's gluttony.

"He told me to leave. To save myself."

"From whom?"

The woman took the glass and gulped it down without a second thought.

"Wow, that was rough," she said before placing the empty glass on the desk. And then she picked up the rest of the bottle of liquid avoidant and tossed it in the trash.

"What do you think you are doing?! Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Alex. And though, I don't condone people who drink, we both know its not productive."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"And what about you? Playing hide and seek here in my office. I will assume I have you to thank for Peter having this power?"

Alex materialized in time for Nathan to see her shake her head.

"No, that wasn't me."

Nathan blinked, where was once just a floating glass, stood a tall woman with dark hair and green eyes.

"That was Claude Rains, well, that is the name he uses because he is the invisible man. Me? I'm a chameleon."

"Hmm. A chameleon? Peter's like a sponge," Nathan whispered, remembering a past conversation he had with Mohinder.

Nathan closed his eyes and gripped the edge of his desk.

"I shouldn't have said that."

Alex turned away and looked at the same window that Nathan was staring at earlier.

"Don't worry about it," she said nonchalantly. "You have nothing to worry about from me."

"How did you meet my brother?" Nathan asked.

Alex smiled.

She placed her hands on the glass windows and let the condensed mist melt onto her fingers.

"Way before he met me."

Nathan raised an eye brow.

"You are going to think I am crazy. Or perhaps a little obsessed. And you would be right. My family never felt like my family. They were always busy doing their own thing. They had their secrets that they decided to keep buried."

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets."

Alex looked outside at Kirby plaza.

"Yeah...but I am a curious person. And don't like things kept from me. So I snooped. So when I found out that I could match my skin to match the wallpaper, it became such a wonderful tool. I could be in the room but no one noticed. It was grand. Very useful. Listen to secrets. Family gossip. And that was fun. But I didn't want to limit myself. And I didn't. Never again did I have to pay for a movie..."

"And is this where you first met Peter?"

Alex grinned.

"You know what they say about destiny?"

Nathan crossed his arms.

"I think I heard enough about destiny for two lifetimes. Maybe three."

"Heh. I don't know why I am telling you all this. But I guess it is because you are his brother. And I feel safe with you."

"Well, I am asking myself why I am here listening to you instead of throwing you out."

"I'm interesting." She started to laugh but then stopped herself, "No it is because I am the last person that saw Peter. And I want to help you."

"By being sneaky? By blending in the walls? Or the air?"

"It's not the only thing I can do," Alex stated as she made herself levitate off the ground. "Copy me?"

Nathan just stared at Alex. _What did Peter tell her? What did she know?_ _How long has she spied on him?_

But Alex folded her arms, and though she was still in the air, she just stared at him back. So he decided to satisfy her. But when he tried, he could not.

"Hmm?"

"I can't..."

He looked at her, a shocked and concern look on his face. As much as the power was a bother, it worried him that it was now gone.

Alex lowered herself back to the ground.

"Try now."

Nathan tried again and found that he could now levitate once again. "What the hell did you do?"

"I took your power. It is part of my blending power. The catch is that the person I take the power from can't use it while I use it. Pretty handy when someone tries to take your head off."

"I would say so," Nathan quickly agreed as he decided to fix a button on his suit. "Where were you when my brother exploded?"

Alex stared at Nathan with wide-eyes.

"I..." She lowered her head. "I was late."

Nathan sighed. "I am sorry. I did not mean. I am sorry. I should not have said..."

Alex looked out the window.

"I miss him. Let's find him."

Nathan turned around a picked up his coat.

"Yeah...let's go."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty", the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**_**, and Graphic Novel Chapters 43 to 46: Golden Handshake. Includes a deleted scene from Volume 1: Chapter 12: Godsend that was on the DVD, plus inspired additions.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"If your skin matches with your surroundings why did I see a floating picture? How did your clothes not appear?" Nathan asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Were you hoping I was naked?"

Nathan feigned embarrassment and annoyance. "No, I was just wondering. Why I saw the picture frame but not your clothes?"

"Well, my hands were not touching all of the picture frame, or was it?" she replied.

Before Nathan can reply, she continued. "Sometimes I have trouble with shoes. But picture frames...are impossible, this frame was too separate from my skin. Clothes work great though. However there was one time when I was in a taxi cab, and Peter was there, so I took his invisible power so I didn't even need to focus on my shoes possibly not blending."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. And he once thought Hiro was nuts? He claimed he could stop time and space, that somehow it was more incredible than flying. And perhaps in a way it was, but crazy? He was talking to a woman right now that freely admitted that she has stalked Peter. For how long she did not say but he suspected it was a long time. Months. Perhaps even years. There was some type of screw loose when it came to this Alex. However, crazy or not, there was no reason to believe that she was lying. She could have very well been the last person to see Peter.

"You think I am crazy, don't you?" Alex asked.

"I...umm...I didn't say a thing. You can't read my mind now too, can you?"

Alex shook her head. "No, not without Peter or, what's his name. Matt Parkman in the room."

"Matt Parkman...I know that name."

"Yeah, you do. He was in Texas."

Nathan closed his eyes for a moment.

"Texas..." he whispered.

"He'll be all right," Alex replied.

Though she was not sure who she was convincing. Peter's terrified brother, or herself. She remembered standing at window, on the other side of the glass: she watched as Nathan and Angela Petrelli watched the comatose Peter. She did not dare cross the glass barrier though when she stood against the off-white wall paper, and with her bare toes blending with the cold tile, she her breath stopped when she thought she heard Angela exclaim, _"He will die unless I do something about it."_

She stepped closer and thought about intervening. But if Peter's mother had the power why did she do nothing? After few moments later, she watched as Nathan kissed Peter on the cheek. And then she moved closer to the glass as Nathan and Charles Devereux's daughter Simone daughter exited.

He was alone. And her heart told her that he could not be alone. She turned and then turned again, like crossing a street, she checked for Angela's return before she tiptoed into the room.

And she took her first stolen kiss.

But he didn't sense her. He slept. He slept on for a few more moments. And she watched. She watched as his heart beat rose. She sat as her own heart stopped. And then he screamed.

"Peter!" she started to scream but the words did not come, her vocal chords stood motionless in her throat. Angela ran into the room, dropping the coffee she had in her hands onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Angela exclaimed.

For a second there Alex feared that she somehow sensed her, but no, she was just focusing on her son, who though he was in a coma just moments before, sat up, and tried to get out of the bed.

"I have to get away. I have to save the world," Peter replied, his breath hollow.

"Okay," Angela said as she guided her son back into bed, "As long as you do it from this bed. You've been in a coma for two weeks. I thought I lost you."

"I need to save the world from me," Peter reinstated. He again tried to get out of bed.

Angela gently pressed Peter down. "I will get a doctor."

Peter nodded. "I...Okay..."

But Alex knew he would not stay. Angela hurried out of the room as fast as she could. But by the time she would return, he would be gone. Peter called for a nurse, demanded for his clothes and ran. There was no stopping him. And she remembered trying to follow him. But he was fast. So fast. And then she watched as a bootlegged DVD stand fell for no apparent reason.

_Claude._

* * *

Claude stood on the roof and fed his pigeon friends. He feared the company, this was true, but it was December and someone had to feed the pigeons. Though part of him wished he never returned to New York City. 

What was he thinking? He thought he was escaping the Company, but he knew there was a branch in New York. Peter would say it was destiny.

Peter said a lot of nonsense like that. Though, he had something that he missed, hope. Alex teased him about that before, and he admitted as much.

Claude sighed as he threw more feed to the birds.

What was this fascination with Peter Petrelli?

Watching his birds he knew he had the answer. Maximum Potential and the fact that he was looking for help. And though it was true that he did not want to die, like the words Peter himself said one time on the roof, there was another reason. The reason was to prevent Peter from seeking help elsewhere: Prevent him from seeking help from the Company.

And now no one had seen him in about two weeks. Last time something like that happened was because Peter was with him. Bu he has not seen Peter since he took off on him on the roof when Noah Bennet and the Haitian arrived with tasers. He blamed Peter, but he also blamed himself. He was losing his touch and he did not hear them until it was too late. Or was it because he was focused on something else? Focused on a new mission. He remembered back to the days when he was a trainer, back when he was still partnered up with Harlem and Noah was just his trainee. Harlem retired. Oh was he naive. No one quits the Company, unless the Company allows it. Harlem screwed up, over leaped. Killed when the company wanted to question. But what about the Company themselves. Who made them gods or goddesses?

He made mistakes too. After he found out what the company did, the real truth. It was too late. He would not kill his own kind, and for that reason, it meant he was a liability. He remembered young Alexandra like it was yesterday. She was not the one he protected. No. She came after that. But before Peter, she was among the first he let in. She did not ask for much. Not even training. She wanted to belong. He found her in an ally, trying her best to blend in. At first he thought she perhaps shared his power, but after he ran into her, he noticed her shoes to appear.

"Look what you did, you made me...lose," he remembered her saying and she looked around wildly. "Are you like me?"

He did not reply. He hoped that should give up and walk away.

And she did at first. She did not seem to be able to see him. So perhaps it was his fault. His curiosity got in the way. Because she had a power that seemed so similar to his own but it was not the same. And then one day, she caught on. Knew that he was following her. And did what she always has done: adapted.

"Ah now I see you," she said. And she looked down at her arms and smiled. "And now you can't see me. Very interesting indeed."

An empath was his first prediction, but it did not quite fit. She was something else.

"Give me back my power you mosquito," he sneered.

"Fine," she replied. She rematerialized and crossed her arms, but then she walked back into the alley wall and appeared to disappear again.

Claude tried his power again and it worked but stared blankly at the wall.

"Not that I need that power anyway," she quipped. "But now...I wonder..."

Claude wondered too. This girl seemed harmless but she was not. Part of him wanted to walk away. But he could not. She might have looked like a young woman, but she was a child. And his conscience would not let him walk away.

Claude sighed as he brought himself back into the present. He could not believe that day in the alley was almost ten years before. A lot has changed. The world was not a safe place. And within his years of self-exile, there were two people that denied him peace. Damn them. Damn them for making him care.

* * *

"So," Alex said again as she and Nathan stood at the elevator. "Shall we fly?" 

Nathan instantly looked disturbed and checked for bystanders.

"Can you keep the down? And if I got what you said correctly, I can't do that if you do it too."

Alex nodded, "But I can ride on your back."

Nathan shook his head. "No."

Alex turned away. "You are no fun. Well, I remember a dark room. Mohinder was in one corner, Peter beside him, Sylar in front."

"I heard this much from Mohinder."

Alex nodded.

"But you have connections. In that company. People you trust?"

The elevator door opened and Nathan stepped inside. He waited for Alex to join him.

"Don't really trust anyone anymore. And well, I don't believe they are happy with me. I didn't do want they asked me to do."

Alex hit the button for the bottom floor.

"You wouldn't let Peter blow up New York. Oh, No." she chimed.

Nathan cringed at the reflection that sneered at him in the mirror.

Alex started to say something else but stopped herself. She felt terribly needy now. And she hated it.

She placed an hand on Nathan's shoulder without thinking wondering what his reaction would be.

He did not push her away but he did walk away. The dink of the elevator saving them from yet another tense awkward moment.

"Lead the way," he said.

Alex nodded. Though she did not say it, the thought in her mind was her sanity's saving grace. Her knew friend Taylor Scott did not see Peter. At least not in the way only she and people like her could. If he was among the living dead, he would visit Taylor would he not?

She reached for the cell phone she had in her pocket. It was one of those pick up and go phones, the type that was mentioned on an episode of Law and Order.

She picked up the phone and texted a short message.

Nathan looked at her curiously. Then took the lead himself.

He walked to the end of the hallway and into the lobby, opening door for Alex.

She saw a cab coming and waved for it.

"You have money for a cab?"

* * *

Taylor Scott, who recently got back from a shift at the hospital was raiding the fridge for something to eat. 

It was partly a miracle that she was able to petition the family court for emergency custody of Molly, but someway, somehow she got it. Molly was able to live with her and Mohinder.

Matt Parkman was back in Los Angeles, still recovering from his bullet wounds, but was fairing well. He and his wife Janice were trying to make their marriage work for their baby's sake as her due day was near. Still he and Molly managed a phone call almost every day. Molly's smile was enough to cover the slightly elevated phone bill. At least she was happy.

Mohinder on the other hand, was a different story. He had this guilt, for the last couple weeks. In less than two months worth of time, Peter saved him from Sylar not once but twice. He thought about asking Molly and even offered but once she did, she started screaming. So he not dare press farther. Taylor knew it was the right thing, in fact she would wager dollars that Peter would agree as well. Alex how ever she was concerned about. Nathan she did not really know.

The sound of bells nearly caused her to drop her two litter bottle of Coke Zero.

She closed her eyes as she realized what the commotion was.

She place wheat wrap and honey baked turkey on the counter along with the bottle of Coke Zero before she reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

"Any sightings?" it read.

Taylor sighed. Other than Mr. Johnson from 614? But she knew what Alex meant, so she texted a reply. She knew if she hesitated for too long Alex would think the worse. That perhaps that she in fact to see Peter's ghost. But she did not, and at least for this moment, she could give Alex both truth and hope.

* * *

The room was cold that was one thing that was certain. A young man opened his eyes and immediately flinched. The muscles spasms took over and he let out a moan. It hurt. It hurt to move. The moan itself caused his ribs to ache. What happened to him? 

He tried to think. He tried to remember his last memory, but it was like he was in a fog. He could not see through haze and the pain. His eye lids were heavy. But he ground his teeth, and concentrated, strained his eyes to see.

But he could not see anything.

His head was spinning.

It hurt.

"_Did you hear?" a distant voice whisper._

"_That he is here," said another._

"_I heard he is very was very power," said the first._

"_Not so powerful now, is he?" said a third._

"_No, I guess not," said the second, quite amused._

"_Serves him right." _

"_But what about the other?"_

"Hey," the man tried to whisper, but his voice only managed a peep, it hurt too much to breathe, and as he spoke his vocal chords felt like two pieces of flint. He was surprised his throat was not on fire.

Though a fire would be welcome...

For he was so cold.

And he was tired, so very tired, so he stopped fighting and closed his eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's note: **_I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of this story. I have since fix some errors. Please tell me what you think. Happy New Year to you all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**__**This story is AU after the happenings of the chapters in this spoiler disclaimer but it may use elements mentioned in other chapters of both the series and graphic novel.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Peter," a female voice whispered.

He felt an icy hand touch his forehead. It added an additional chill to the room.

"Peter," the voice said again.

Peter fought to open his eyes to the somewhat familiar voice.

"Am I dead?" he managed weakly, still unable to move.

The ghostly woman put her finger threw Peter's hair, quite literally.

Peter shivered as her hand almost touched his skin. Peter remembered this feeling well.

"Lucia?"

The ghost smiled. "Yes. And I reckon it wouldn't hurt this much if you were dead, now would it?"

"I feel like Superman after Kryptonite."

"No underwear above the tights though."

Peter tried to laugh, but thought better of it and flashed a smile instead.

"I..."

"Shh," Lucia whispered. "Don't talk. You need to stay awake for me though. You are not far off on that Superman reference. You have been drugged."

She pointed to the machines nearby. "Do you have the strength to free yourself? Though even if you do, I fear the alarms."

"Where...am I?"

"A prison. A place where they keep people like us away from normal people. But what is normal?"

"Us?"

"Yes. I too had a power. Once upon a time."

* * *

Alex stared out the window as the cab driver drove. Nathan sat about two feet away, silent, not saying a word. 

She continued to look out the window as they traveled in the cab. Nathan told the driver to head for Brooklyn.

As they crossed the bridge, Alex closed her eyes. She thought back to the years ago, where she stole a bunch of money from the secret drawer. And then with the clothes on her back and only a few more in a bag, she remembered leaving home. She crossed a couple bridges herself on the way here. She often thought about going back. But she was not sure of when or even if she should.

"You are being quiet," Nathan stated, as he too looked out a window.

Alex turned around and smiled.

"Yeah.

Nathan nodded. It was true, he did not know what he should say to her anyway. Three weeks ago he had a file in his hand ready to use the knowledge for his selfish maybe even jealous reasons. He had reason to believe that his daughter's adoptive father was part of an organization who kidnaped people like him, his brother, Alex, their daughter herself.

He had to wonder...could they have Peter too. If Linderman was still alive he would have had him on speed dial in two seconds flat. But he was dead. And it was his fault. He did not pull the trigger though, one day that seemed longer than two months prior he almost did just that. He had the gun, uncocked, aimed straight at Linderman. One word changed it all: _Peter_ and then another: _daughter_. Damn him. Still, he made a promise to Niki and finally led Jessica and DL to where Linderman was staying in New York. And not much later, his mother came to him and told him the news.

"_Linderman is dead. He was murdered. Someone got to him."_

Nathan's eyes widen at the revelation as a new idea formed in his troubled mind. He latched onto the cab door.

Alex eyed Nathan curiously as she also kept one eye on the driver. She decided to act as a look out of sorts since Nathan was acting quite peculiar in her opinion.

"Are we still going to Brooklyn?" she whispered.

The driver turned his neck.

"We already passed the bridge."

Nathan rolled his eyes at Alex.

"Yeah," he stated. "Yes, we are still going to Brooklyn."

Alex rolled her eyes back and she switched her glance to the door. She would love to have the power of thought transfer about now.

"I just had a thought."

"About what?" Alex demanded.

Nathan turned away.

* * *

Molly came out of her room, with an apple in her hand. 

Taylor turned around and smiled at the child. "Molly, is that my last apple?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders before she took a big bite from the center. "It's good. You should get some more."

Taylor nodded. She glanced at her watch and noticed that it was not quite two in the afternoon. "Why aren't you at school?"

Molly raised an eyebrow. "First day of Christmas Vacation."

Taylor nodded. "Ah yes of course."

Taylor smiled though she was sure on Christmas she will be working a double shift for Sandy or Maggie. Well, at least that meant holiday pay and unfortunately someone had to work that night.

"You forgot?" Molly asked.

Taylor shook her head. "Of course not. I was just not thinking."

Molly smiled. "Where's Mohinder?"

"Here," said a voice from behind her. "That's not the last apple is it?"

Molly grinned.

Mohinder smiled back and opened the refrigerator sure he could find something else. He took out a banana.

He turned to Taylor, "Do you want some tea?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, that would be great. I think Alex and Nathan are on the way over."

Mohinder seemed surprised. "Nathan Petrelli? Those two know each other?"

Taylor grabbed the cup of tea out of Mohinder's hand, "Well, if you think about it, one might be surprised that the two have not already met. You know how Alex is?"

Mohinder took a sip of his tea. "Hmm...I only met her briefly. Though those few times have been quite bizarre."

"Indeed," Taylor agreed.

"Though, I must say the fact the two of you have grown close is somewhat a mystery to me."

Taylor turned away. "Close? Not sure I would say that. She burned me. Quite literally."

"My point exactly."

"But then again. She saved your life. Or have you forgotten."

"No of course not."

Taylor took another sip of her tea as she made eye contact with Mohinder and smiled.

"Good."

She blinked.

"You didn't take the last banana too did you?"

Mohinder shook his head. "No, I do not think so, but if not you can some of mine."

Taylor eyed him before she turned around to inspect the truth in this statement.

"Ah okay good. You are right. There is one left."

Mohinder laughed;"Busy day at work?

Taylor nodded. "Yeah." She started to open her mouth for a more detailed reply when the knocking door interrupted her thoughts. "That must be Nathan and Alex."

"Should I go back to my room?" Molly asked.

Mohinder nodded. "Good idea. Do you have any holiday homework.?"

She turned to her Mohinder with wide-eyes. "No."

Mohinder laughed.

"Well, I am sure you can find something to entertain yourself."

Molly smiled and then waved as she walked away.

Taylor looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her scrubs. "Well too late to change now," she whispered as she opened the door. But no one appeared to be there. Knowing about her friends blending powers, she asked, "Alex?"

There was no answer. Taylor shrugged her shoulders and closed the door.

"Weird."

* * *

"Once upon a time?" Peter whispered. 

Lucia nodded.

"Can..can you..." Peter's voice broken as he tried to vocalize his cries for help. "Can you find Taylor?"

She closed her eyes. If she was alive she knew a tear would fall upon Peter's forehead.

"I'm not bonded to Earth anymore. Branwen and I crossed over after we helped you last month."

"Then how..."

"Am I here now?"

"You need me. I am bonded to you."

Peter smiled as he closed his eyes.

"No!" she shouted. "Wake up Peter wake up!"

* * *

"Nathan?" Alex asked once the cab drove away. The two there were not next to Mohinder's apartment complex, but instead in some alley in the middle of nowhere. 

"A change of plans."

"What?" Alex asked again. "Should I get us another taxi? You are perhaps correct on thinking you got that last one suspicious."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah probably."

Alex bit her lip for a few seconds before she managed what she thought was her most wonderful idea in a long time.

"Could we fly?"

Nathan glared at her with narrow eyes.

"In the middle of the day, in New York city?"

"Wasn't the first time."

Nathan paused. "What?"

Alex smiled but raised her right index finger. "Wait, I wasn't done."

"What if we blend with the sky?"

"Come again. Didn't you just recently tell me that you can't even blend shoes?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No. I said that they are sometimes hard for me, but I have done it before."

"Well, I'm not fat, but I am much more thick than a photo frame too."

Alex turned and looked at some random graffi. "True."

Nathan looked at her.

"Hey you said it not me."

She went back and studied the graffi.

Nathan stretched his neck and checked it out.

"Alex was here. You drew that?"

Alex nodded.

"Yeah. About five years ago."

"It's...umm pretty neat."

Alex made a small smile. "Thanks. I know I am not much an artist. But it was fun at the time."

"Where are you from?"

"The United States." Alex replied, and before she could even seen the tired expression from Nathan, she laughed. "Michigan. Went over a few bridges before to get here."

Nathan nodded. "Michigan. The Blue Water bridge?"

Alex turned to Nathan surprised. "Yeah, that was one of them. You know of it?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. I was in Port Edward Ontario not too long ago. Where I was staying there was a beautiful view of the Port Huron side."

Alex leaned against the cement wall of one of the alley buildings. "That is where you were when that Candice was pretending to be you."

Nathan crossed his arms and smiled, hoping against luck that his insecureness was secure.

"Good thing too because Sylar almost killed her for her trouble. It could have been you."

* * *

Another man in a dark room opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The smell of the room was familiar. The sound of the pipes for sure. 

_Drip. Drip. Drip_

But there was something a little different this time. Perhaps it was not the same place after all.

_Drip. Drip. Drip_

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He could not move his arms or legs.

_Drip. Drip. Drip_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_For those that have forgotten, or have not read it. Lucia is from the first story in this series, "Squall." Sorry for the long wait on an update on this chapter. I wanted to get Despondency done before I lost my nerve, plus I had a Christmas story I had to finish, which still is not finished! LOL, but I am on the last chapter of that story, and yes it has been started. The muse, though wanted to work on this story this week and I wrote a bunch of this two days ago but it was started quite a bit before this and I just did the final touches today. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again:)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**_**. (Yes, so it is a good idea to read those first but I always include some flashback/recap.) **_**This story is AU of course.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nathan turned to Alex and smiled.

"No one is safe in this world. But if my death would save Peter I would not hesitate to offer myself up. But I fear that will not even help in this case.

"He is not dead Nathan!" Alex shouted. "And we must get to Taylor's apartment She and Mohinder will know what to do, I know it! But you have an idea too, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. I do. But I don't like it. But I am going to make her tell me."

"Who?"

"My mother."

"Your mother?"

And then Alex nodded her head. "Yeah! Your mother. She and Candice had this crazy plan the last time I was at the mansion. When she found out that other Nathan was not you but in fact Candice instead of being angry she had this elaborate plan of sorts. She was going to let her continue being you. She called her a decoy. And then her death ruined her plan, whatever her plan was. It almost sounded like bait to me. She was cocky as hell, but no one deserves to die, especially the way she did."

* * *

Lucia placed her hand above Peter's forehead. 

"Peter," she whispered, but he did not reply.

She was no longer of this world, the reason Peter was able to see her was a fluke, one the she did not herself truly understand. But there were others that could if she could only reach them. She stood still as she heard a noise in the distance. When Peter was taken he was not alone. They took them both. She placed her hand through Peter's and closed her eyes as she tried to listen.

The man was in a nearby room. He was the man the voices of the other prisoners were talking about. He was drugged too, she could sense that, but for some reason it was not as severe. Why were they punishing Peter. It was not his fault that he is who he is.

The man turned his neck and he watched as the fluid from the IV dripped. His super hearing was as keen as ever but he could not move. He did not know why he could not move it must be the drug, it somehow blocked his powers. But they did not block them all, he could hear each drop as if they were rocks dropped from above hitting the cement ground. He would cover his ears in pain if he could move, but he could not. Was it too much to hope he could move it with his mind? He stared at the bag in hunger and he tried to focus. His mind felt like a fog, a mental block in front of his target, but he decided to try. He used all his concentration on that one item, the needle in his arm. He could feel the blood drip from his nose. He flinched; for some reason his skin was super sensitive to the touch. Still, he concentrated and he watched as each second felt like an eternity, as the needle moved a millimeter a second.

"Are you trying to escape?" a ghostly voice whispered. Her tone filled with amused disgust. She traced her finger around his forehead. And she smiled when she saw him squirm. She knew he could not hear him and she did not care. "Why are they keeping you alive?" she whispered. "Is it because they can think they can control you? Use the power you took from me for their advantage? I once thought I was invisible because I could make people see what I wanted them to see. And I wasn't that loser Betty anymore. I was Candice and I was hot, intelligent my own person. But know Sylar, there is one thing, you gave me that I didn't have before. An existence without strings, without obligation. I rule my destiny now. And you know what I want to do in it?"

She stepped closer and whispered into his ear, using her present form to cause any interference she could, "Haunt you."

* * *

Mohinder came from the kitchen, his banana in his hand, "You know Taylor, you really shouldn't even have bananas in the refrigerator anyway. They will go bad." 

"What?" Taylor asked.

Mohinder finished the banana and placed the peel into the trash. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Who was at the door?"

Taylor crossed her legs and bit her lower lip. "That is the strangest thing. I heard a knock and then opened the door, but no one was there. Do you think it was prankers?"

Mohinder considered the idea. "Perhaps, but don't we know a couple people with an ability to make themselves invisible?" Mohinder suggested.

"Alex? Peter?"

"Guess again Dr. Surresh," a voice said.

Taylor gasped. "Who are you?"

"Are you Claude Rains?" Mohinder answered.

Claude appeared. "Yes. Did Peter tell you about me?"

Mohinder lowered his head. "He went to me for help once, but I did not believe him. I assume you are the person he found to help him and where he got that invisibility power from."

"Good guess. You call yourself a scientist? Do you know where Peter is?"

Mohinder shook his head.

* * *

"I thought you said that you saved her life?" Nathan asked. 

Alex nodded her head. "Yeah I did. But only that once. Sylar found her again, and killed her. You should have saw the look on his face when he saw what power she had. It was in a way a sick fascination, an obsession. He wanted it for his collection. And I suppose he got it."

"He killed Peter twice," Nathan whispered.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. But Peter's all right. And he would tell the world."

Nathan nodded slowly, but the part of the equation that made him weak in his knees was the fact that _if the person he killed could pretend to be him..._

Alex grabbed a hold of Nathan's shoulders.

"Hold on," he told her.

Alex blinked but did not make any other reply.

She held on tightly, and lay her neck against Nathan's and closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

"Don't drop me," she whispered. "For I will be using all my strength to keep people from seeing you Nathan, I promise."

Nathan nodded.

"Hold on tight."

"Your mother's house or Mohinder or Taylor's?"

Nathan launched into the sky and Alex felt the cold air against the small of her back.

"Well, may as well stop where is closer first, don't you think?" Nathan asked.

Alex took a deep breath instead of replying at first. "Makes sense. Thank you Nathan."

"Yeah, just call me Petrelli Express. Actually don't. Just keep concentrating on that blending power. The last thing I need is a news report starring me on the 11 'o clock news."

"Agreed. And you keep an eye on buildings and planes."

"Deal. Not too far now. See that apartment building over there."

"Uh I am trying to concentrate?" Alex retorted.

Nathan landed on the balcony. "You may open your eyes now."

Alex opened her eyes.

"Wow, that was fast."

Nathan made a quick smile, "Actually, I think perhaps I should be invisible for just a bit longer as I knock on this window."

* * *

"No one has seen him in weeks," Mohinder replied. "Do you hear that knocking from the hall way?" 

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. I will check it out."

"Be careful," Mohinder warned.

Taylor nodded.

"I will."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**_**. (Yes, so it is a good idea to read those first but I always include some flashback/recap.) **_**This story is AU of course.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Taylor closed the door to her apartment and locked it. She stood still for a second when at first she just used her eyes to look in the hallway. She did not like empty hallways anymore not after what happened to Betty.

_Knock knock_

Taylor heard the knocking again. It was coming from the window, but no one was at the window.

"Hey, Taylor!" the voice called.

Taylor's eyes widen in surprise. The first invisible visitor was not Alex, but this one was. She looked out the window and noticed that this window did not have a fire escape.

She gasped, "Are you flying?" she mouthed to the glass.

"Taylor please just answer the window," Nathan replied for Alex.

"Nathan?" Taylor whispered, as she opened the window. "Why the dramatic entrance?"

Nathan flew in and almost fell on Taylor as he rematerialized once Alex got off his back..

Nathan rubbed his back. "Why? It's a long story. Where's Mohinder?"

Taylor pointed to her apartment door, "My place..."

In a few more moments the three were back in Taylor's apartment where Mohinder and Claude were staring at each other saying nothing in particular.

"Hey!" Alex said as she noticed her friend. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

Claude turned around.

"We don't. We just seem to have a common interest at the moment."

"Me?" Alex asked.

But she knew, and bowed her head.

"Yeah. And that is why Nathan and I are here too. You have to ask her."

Mohinder shook her head. "No. It is too dangerous and if my instincts are correct, it will be very upsetting. Molly been happy lately, feeling safe. I don't need her having nightmares again. Even if it is to help Peter."

Nathan began to say something when Alex gripped his arm.

"Let me...talk to her."

Mohinder shook her head again.

Claude looked at Alex, there was one place he knew they could try, but he rather not. It was part of his past that he kept buried and a part that he intended to keep buried.

Alex knew that look: she ignored the look.

"Please." she continued. All I need to do is be in the same room as her and I can find out where Peter is. Please?"

"Would it hurt her?" Taylor asked.

Alex shook her head. "No. I promise you."

Mohinder sighed. "All right then."

Alex left to find Molly's room.

Nathan looked around the room. He knew everyone in the room except one person.

"You know where my brother is don't you?" he asked him. "I saw that exchange between you and Alex."

"Your brother Peter has this idolized ideal of this planet. He thinks he can save the world. He thinks he can use his gift to help people. I once thought this too, but to achieve this there are rules. And you know, I'm not much a team player. I'm my own team."

* * *

Alex entered the small hallway to the left, she never saw this part of the apartment and she stopped for a few seconds to wonder how the particular wallpaper would look like on her skin. There was a purple rose surrounded by yellow. She wiggled her fingers and admired the pretend tattoo before she knocked on the door. 

"Who is?" Molly called from the other side of the door.

"Molly, it's Alex, a friend of Taylor's."

"Come in," Molly replied.

Alex came in a traced her hand along Molly's wall as she walked closer to where Molly was sitting.

Molly stared at Alex's hand and then blushed.

"I'm sorry for staring but you can make yourself invisible?"

Alex shook her head.

"Well not quite. Look closer. My hand is not invisible at all. It is just the same color as the wallpaper."

Molly smiled.

"Neat!"

"Yes neat, thank you. I showed you my power. Can you help me with yours?"

Molly fold her arms.

"You need help finding someone?" she asked.

Alex nodded.

"My friend. His name is Peter."

"Peter Petrelli?" she asked. "I know him."

Alex sat down at the corner of the bed.

"Oh are you two friends?"

Molly shook her head. "No, not really. It's not that I wouldn't like to be his friend but we never formally met."

Alex nodded.

She bit her lip as she hesitated to pressure the child, though something in her gut made her feel that something was terribly wrong.

"So," she asked gently. "Do you think you can let me borrow your power?"

Molly nodded. Assuming that Alex asked Molly for her to use her power, she closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

She opened her eyes and looked at Alex with a frighten look upon her face.

Alex, who had her eyes closed at well, did not at first noticed the child's concern. In her mind, she saw a dark room. He took a deep breath, and thought about Peter. From the first distance glance in the cinema, or at one of Nathan's campaign meetings she worked at where she saw Peter standing in one of the corners, supporting his brother anyway he could. She opened her eyes and saw Molly staring at her, her eyes sad and wide.

"I..." Molly began.

"Oh did I scare you?"

Molly closed her mouth and then started again. "I don't understand. Either my power isn't working or.." she broke off when Alex placed her hand in the air.

"I took your power. But I have to ask you a question. It was so dark. How is that going to help me know where Peter is?"

"You took my power?" Molly asked.

Alex nodded. "Mohinder was worried about you using it. It's kinda my thing."

Molly exhaled. "Good. You have to expand. Do you want to try again? Or do you want me to help you? We can keep it our secret. And well, when I tried to find Peter and I couldn't..."

Alex nodded. She was not completely sure what Molly meant but she had her ideas. "I'm sorry. I should have explained that when I use a power, the host of the power cannot use it while I use it. Expand?"

Alex closed her eyes again.

"Kirby Plaza. Again?"

Molly closed her eyes.

"Yeah. Go tell Mohinder. He knows of that place," she continued.

"Thank you."

Molly smiled. "You are welcome. Concentrate. See if you can find the exact room."

Alex took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked.

Alex turned away. "Thanks."she whispered before she waved at Molly and left the room.

She walked back to see Nathan and Claude still staring at each other not saying a word.

"Ahem."

Nathan turned around. He made eye contact with Alex trying to gage her expression. "Where is he?"

"Some place in Kirby Plaza."

"Damn it!" Claude said under his breath.

* * *

Lucia waved at Candice but she did not hear seem to hear her. She started to wonder if Candice was so lost in her obsession that she was ignoring her or if she in fact could not hear her. 

She could not hold on to Peter's hand but she could watch him.

"Leave me alone!" a faint voice shouted in the background.

The voice engulfed many others.

"Hold on Peter," Lucia whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: _You know this chapter I think is my shortest! LOL, but I think it fits well, and well, I am updating sooner than I have lately, so take that as a trade off? Also, this chapter does not include a scene I wrote last week because well, I believe it fits better later, namely chapter 6 so look at it that way part of chapter 6 is done! LOL_**_** Please tell me what you think. Thanks :-) I hope you all are having a good weekend so far:-) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**_**. And some random things from non-specific episodes of Volume 2. **_**This story is AU of course.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Nathan straightened himself. "You do know where he is."

Claude nodded. "Yes. Kirby Plaza?"

Alex nodded.

"That is the place where he...where we saved the world," Nathan replied.

Claude smirked. "There?"

"I don't think it is funny."

Claude turned around. "I don't know how much you know my friend. But your parents were knee deep in this mess. They probably wanted Peter to blow up."

Nathan turned around.

"It's true then! And you knew it!" Claude added amused.

"Is that true Nathan?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it is true. To heal the world or some garbage. Didn't make a bit a sense to me."

Claude smiled.

"Your mother kept you almost as sheltered as your brother didn't she?" Claude continued. "That is absolutely fantastic."

"Just tell us!" Nathan shouted losing his temper. "I'm so sick of this game of run around."

"That company. That building. It was the target, and everyone inside."

* * *

Lucia watched over Peter. She did not like how he would no longer wake to her voice or her cold hover touches. But he was breathing. She wished she could yank that IV out of his arm, but she was dead. She been dead for some time. 

"Leave me alone!" Lucia heard the other prisoner shout. She knew that voice. He and Peter were taken together. They were dangerous according to the Company.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Candice shouted. "You killed me. Now it is your turn. Welcome to hell."

"When I find out who you are, I am going to kill you."

Candice laughed.

"You already did."

Sylar acted as if he heard her but she did not think so. She mused that he was thinking perhaps an invisible presence was bothering him. It was true, but not in the way he thought perhaps. She placed her fingers above Sylar's skin. She found a sick pleasure watching him twitch. She traced her fingers above starting with his toes up.

Candice laughed.

She stopped and looked around. She never been to this place but it did share some similarities to the Primatech branch in Texas. She was in no hurry moving on. She could spend an eternity here if she liked.

* * *

"What is so special with that building?" Nathan asked. "Other than it being a branch of a company my parents own stock in. I mean why would they want to blow it up?" 

"It's a Prison. For people that don't conform in their way of thinking or for people that are dangerous Peter nearly blew up half of New York. He nearly blew up that building and would have killed the dangerous criminals in the building and those that think it is okay to lock Peter up."

Nathan considered that. "How are we going to get into the building? Peter was able to make people invisible with him. Alex managed to blend with me on the way here..."

"I could help with that," Claude revealed by making himself invisible. "I'm the person that Peter got the power from. But that is the least of our problems. You need a certain clearance to get to those lower floors. If we just had someone that could teleport or go through walls..."

Nathan lowered his head.

"I know of someone that can teleport but no one has seen him since that night. And it would just be a little too convient if he just popped up now."

Nathan paused, no such luck.

"I think Peter can go through walls. That can help us on the way out, right?" Alex stated. "I'm not sure he knows though."

"How do you know then? Do you know where he got it from?" Nathan asked.

Alex shook her head.

"No but when I am in a room with someone with a power, I sort of scope out the surroundings. Sometimes it is not so clear, but in my attempt to blend sometimes I am conflicted on which power to use to adapt too there are so many options. Especially with Peter. Sylar too."

"You could teleport like before?" Mohinder suggested.

Alex nodded. The first time she used that ability she ended up on the roof of the Devereux building. No harm no fowl there. The second time, when she left with Mohinder, she could not breathe she was so nervous. She was sure she would end up in the middle of a void she was so worried about Peter that she thought about the one place where she felt safe, and they ended up on Peter's bed.

She turned red at the memory. Mohinder gave Alex a quick smile. She knew how much it embaressed her.

She turned to Nathan, while she was lost in her daydream she knew he must had said something.

"Did you say something Nathan?"

Nathan sighed. "Perhaps it is time to go to plan B afterall?"

"What's plan B?"

"Let's go see my mother."

* * *

"_The explosion will happen," he heard his mother tell Charles. He could not see her expression though._

"_Then I guess one of us will be right and one of us will not. And I am glad that I won't be around to find out which one of us will be right."_

_His mother was right. He did not destroy the city, but he did explode. Was that what his mother meant?_

_The drug in his system made it hard to think but it did not seem to rob his dreams. When he was on that roof he was frozen behind the bush. He did not say a word until Charles called him out. Was it a dream? Was it time traveling? Charles would not say._

_He wished he saw the look on his mother's face. Perhaps it would have helped him gage her true intentions. But he could not get the image out of his head the ash, the street disappearing in front of his eyes. Or Nathan dying in front of him because he would not allow him to help him._

_He allowed him to help him and they saved the world._

_Or did they?_

_It was just two weeks earlier when the dreams started again. He screamed in the middle of the night to see Alex looking at him._

"_The bomb must go off." his mother said._

"_Peter is weak. He can't even get out of his own way."_

_Was this his punishment for not doing what he was asked?_

"_Mom!" he called out trying to reach out to her._

"Peter!" Angela shouted as she opened her eyes. She looked around and she was sitting on her one of her chairs in the sitting room, she must have dozed off. "Peter..."

She took a deep breath to try to relax her nerves when she heard the sound of the front door unlocking.

"Ma!" came the voice of her first born son.

"Nathan."

Nathan froze for a second. That tone, he heard it before. He flashed back to a dark memory that happened just weeks before.

"I need to talk to you," he informed her, his heart in his throat..

Angela nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. "Come in the sitting room."

Alex looked up at Nathan and noticed his expression.

"Should we stay here?" she asked.

Mohinder considered coming but saw the look on Taylor's face when he got to the door. Also, he was hesitating to relive his last visit to the mansion, his last encounter with Angela.

Nathan did not answer; he just left the room.

"Ma?"

When he walked in the room he saw his mother standing by that same window, the one next to the garden. But Peter was not where he was. He was somewhere else.

"Ma? What is it?"

Angela looked out the window, her back to her son.

"My worse dreams have come true," she replied.

"Where's Peter?" Nathan asked.

"A place he would not be if you two did what you were supposed to do!" she shouted.

Nathan stiffened his muscles.

"Ma. It would have broken Peter."

"He is broken where he is now! Do you know how long I tried to keep you from this madness?! They found out about Peter! About who he is, about what he can do!"

"Who Ma?"

"The Company. They would be gone. And also so would all the dangerous people in the walls of that building. They thought Peter was dangerous because of what he can do?! But he has a good heart. He sees--"

Nathan walked closer to his mother.

"Ma. You and Linderman wanted to use Peter to kill millions. I am not sure I even want to know all the details to your crazy plan. But I just know that I miss my brother and I know he would not allow us to worry like this if something awful wasn't happening. I am not sure what could be worse than blowing up half of New York and I not sure I want to know. But if you have any idea. You must tell me."

Angela turned around, Nathan saw pain her eyes.

"Make it right," she replied. "But don't get yourself killed in the attempt."

She placed right palm against Nathan's cheek.

"It will be dangerous. I am sure all my codes have been changed. He will be on floor B3. Try your birthday."

She kissed Nathan on the cheek.

"Hurry back to me. You and Peter both."

Nathan nodded, an unease hollow feeling in his gut.

"Nathan?" Alex asked when Nathan returned to the room.

"Let's get this over with he replied."

The door opened before Nathan's eyes.

Alex grabbed Nathan's hand. "Let's follow him. Or even meet him there. He has the knack of going very fast when he wants too."

"I have a better idea. Jump onto my back."

Alex did not need to be asked twice.

The trip to the Primatech building was grand indeed. Alex just imaged how great a pleasure flight would feel as every moment on Nathan's back felt like a dream. She loved flying. The two seconds of joy she felt when she stole Nathan's power made her feel so alive. Why did she never steal this power from Peter before?

Alex closed her eyes, she loved Peter so much, but did he love her? Did he recipitate her feelings? So many times she reached out to him for him to push her away. He was not mean of course, and in fact that made her love him more. He was suffering from a broken heart. One he would not yet let her mend.

_But that didn't matter. No not really. He was her friend and she would help him regardless._

When they landed in front of Kirby Plaza they knew they should have waited for Claude. He did not fly with them and would have had to settled on a stolen cab. She suspected he did not want to go in the building anyway. Why else would he past the puck to Angela Petrelli.

"Should we wait for him?" the two asked almost in unison, but they both knew the answer was no.

"He rather watch from the sidelines..." Alex began. "He doesn't trust these people."

Nathan looked at her, his arms crossed. "Do you think I trust these people?"

Alex laughed. "Well he doesn't trust people."

She offered Nathan her hand. How were they going to do this? True they were seclusive but were they going to have to wait until someone opened an elevator or a door? Stealth was part of her native ability but it had it's obvious drawbacks. One sometimes had to depend on the effort of others.

Nathan took her hand .

Alex took a deep breath, if Claude was here she would take his ability. She was good with walls, and with thin air, but a passenger was harder for her, it took all her strength to cover Nathan in the air. One hand would not do it.

"Just make yourself invisible," he whispered to her. "Don't worry about me.

"k..." she gasped, she was so nervous that she found it hard to breathe.

"It's all right," Nathan told her, trying to get her to calm her nerves.

She had to wonder, how was he able to do this. Make himself all collected on the surface when she knew under it all he was as scared as she was, or perhaps more. Much more?

She felt a hand touch her on the shoulder and she jumped half a mile into the air.

"Take my power. Just make haste. Being visible is worse than being naked."

She exhaled when she realized who it was.She turned around and tried her best to find Claude's shoulders in front of her, and she hugged him tightly.

"Will you hide while I am gone? You know you have to be fairly nearby for the power to work.

Claude nodded. "Yeah...But if it doesn't work, don't underestimate your own mosquito powers."

"Heh."

She closed her eyes and in seconds Claude reappeared.

"Hurry."

She re-grabbed Nathan's hand.

"Now I am ready."

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: **_Heh, now I wrote a lot this time instead of doing stuff I probably should have done, and I still did not include the scene I was telling you about last chapter. So once again I am going to say part of the next chapter is already written because I am 89 percent more sure it can fit in chapter 7. I hope you enjoy chapter 7._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**_**. And some random things from non-specific episodes of Volume 2. **_**This story is part of an alternate universe of course after the close of Volume 1..**_

* * *

_**Dedication:**__For all those fangirls and fanboys that wanted to see something happen, and for the snickers they got in exchange: This is for you._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Nathan took her hand and he watched as he started to vanish before his own eyes. 

"Are you all right?" he asked Alex.

She did not answer. She just open the door and led Nathan with her.

The first floor seemed easy enough. She kept her eyes pealed for the stairwells, and secret elevators.

* * *

Angela stood in front of the window and watched as the snowflakes fell. The Christmas tree stood behind her filled with ornaments. A new one every year and more in between. She closed her eyes and tried to reach out for Peter. 

She held on to the drapes and the ice of the windows melted on her hand. He did not answer her calls. They could not kill him. Not in the traditional sense, plus if they did, they would lose their bargaining chip, their slave to their own ideals.

She shivered as all the ideas she did not want to feel filled her heart and lungs.

"Grandmother?" a voice behind her called.

And she turned and looked straight into her grandson Simon's eyes and smiled.

"When did you get home?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Where is your mother and brother?"

"Upstairs. What's wrong?"

"Nothing that you have to worry about," Angela answered.

Simon raised an eye brow at her and crossed his arms.

Still Angela just walked away.

"I will see that the cook makes you and the rest of the family something to eat."

* * *

Walking down the hallways, Alex started to feel her skin crawl, they slipped down another stairwell, but she was not sure how much farther she would have access to Claude's power. She scanned the area looking for any other power she could grasp onto. 

It was dark in the room and she felt for a railing and grabbed on.

"At least when Claude's power leaves me," she whispered, hoping no one but Nathan heard her, "No one should see us for a while. I will blend with the wall soon."

She wiggled her fingers. Nathan grabbed her wrist as he tried find her in the dark as the two walked down the dark stairs.

"What's that on your wrist?" he whispered. "Was it there before?"

Alex shook her head and then her hand.

"Souvenir."

"Souvenir?" Nathan asked.

"I made it myself. Though it's so dark I might have done it wrong. Someone around here can turn things into gold. Could you possibly be wearing a pair of thermal underwear?"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"_Shh._"

At the end of the stairs was another hallway. It was dark, but Alex managed to make out what appeared to be a door at the far end. And perhaps cameras. She speculated heat detecting technology. If she could find someone with cryogenics, was it possible that she could cool her body? But what would that do to Nathan?

She stood closer to the wall.

"Stand behind me," she whispered as she blended to the darkness and the wall.

Hand to hand they walked down the hall.

As they neared the door they paused as they heard voices on the other side. No way could they open the door without being heard.

* * *

"Is the situation resolved?" a male voice asked. 

"Depends on your definition." said another voice, a female voice. Sylar been quite vocal. Acting like he seen a ghost or something."

The man stared out in space toward the door. Alex felted her heart in her throat.

"Why are you prolonging his suffering like that?" the female agent replied.

"Research."

"And why Peter?"

"Don't question our motives. Did you hear something?"

The young female agent shook her head.

"Why, do you? Are you buying into what he is saying? Do you think he really is seeing ghosts?"

The man did not answer.

The woman crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

Alex nearly tripped upon her own feet.

"I would wish that you would stop treating me a like a baby! I'm 24 years-old" the agent shouted.

"Perhaps I would Elle, if you stop acting like one," her father Bob replied and he left the hall for another room.

Elle stomped her feet.

Alex felt a sharp pain go all the way from her right forearm to her fingers. She shook the pain away.

"Are you all right?" Nathan whispered, hopefully quiet enough for this Elle not to hear.

"Yeah. Something shocked me."

Alex paused before she lowered herself to the floor and placed her ear to the ground. She decided to try the advice Molly gave her. She wondered if it applied to many different things. She could feel the vibrations in the floor trying her best to pin point the floor below her.

"Nathan," she whispered. "Leaving this hallway might be dangerous, but what if we somehow could get to the floor below. Below this floor is crawl space, about four and half feet high. And then there is a floor behind that.

"Is Peter there?"

Alex sighed.

She wished she could say yes, but she could not even say no.

"I don't know, but I do think I can get us to the lower floor. Hold my hand."

Holding on to Nathan's hand, she closed her eyes, and the floor began to sink.

"Hold your breath and do not panic," she added before the tiles fully engulfed them to realm below.

As they fell the slight drop, Alex placed her hands on the floor of the cavity to slow their descent.

"Gross," she moaned.

Nathan was laying on a top of her back. He immediately tried to move behind her.

"Sorry, I must be killing your back."

Alex sighed. "I am fine but there is some kind of sticky stuff all over my jeans. Eww. Whatever this is, it's interfering with this sonar power I borrowed before that phasing power I borrowed. I know there is a floor down here, but I can't see who or what is in it with all this yuck. Nathan this could be a trap. Maybe I should go below by myself."

"And keep me stuck in this cubby hole?" Nathan remarked. "I don't think so. Can't you blend while you phase?"

Alex nodded. "I could try. The drop is though is more than before."

"I could try to counter it with my flying?"

Alex turned around and tried to look at Nathan but it was so dark, yet she smiled.

"Wow Nathan that is such a great idea."

Alex laughed.

"What's funny?" Nathan asked though, if it was nerves' laughter he could not really blame her.

Alex covered her eyes with her hands.

"Phasing, invisibility and flying? Sounds like a comic book fan's dream come true."

Nathan sighed.

"A few months ago if you told me about these abilities and possibilities I would think you nuts. Now, I still don't want to believe."

"Take my hands, and close your eyes. Shut your mouth because I know you don't want this ick in your mouth but Nathan think of it this way. Reality sucks, but we live it. And we have a say right?"

"The future isn't written in stone."

"Right. Are you ready?"

Nathan wrapped his arms around Alex's middle. She was right; there was some type of ooze all over this crawl space. He knew his suit probably saw its last day. He did not think to change. There was no time. Time did not even exist.

"Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he whispered into her shoulder.

"Because the drop can as much as eight feet Nathan, or even more..."

"I understand."

"Okay, prepare to be the color of sewer sewage. Then air. Hopefully the transition is only a few seconds. Fingers crossed."

* * *

Simon watched as his grandmother walked away leaving him in the room alone. 

He thought about going up the stairs to get his mother and brother, but he instead stood still. Something was up he knew it.

He could have followed his grandmother into the kitchen and he seriously considered it. She asked where his mother and brother were, but did not give him time to ask her where his father and uncle were.

Heidi came down the stairs and saw Simon looking up the stairs in deep thought.

"I think Monty has a little jet leg," she told her son.

Simon crossed his arms and looked back up at her.

"What is it Simon?" she asked.

"You are hiding something from me. Just like you were when we were in Nantucket."

Heidi placed an arm around her older son.

"Nothing that you should worry about," she replied, but she indeed did worry about it. Last time she talked to Nathan he seemed quite upset. Peter must still be missing.

Simon nodded. He got the same answer as the one he got from his grandmother. He was not going to press the issue any further at the moment.

"I hope Dad is home soon."

Heidi nodded. "Me too."

Angela watched the mother and son from the archway of the next room. Watching them she could not but reminiscence about her own mother and son moments. A mother never stops being a mother and she hoped wherever her sons were, that they were safe and together. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then reopened her eyes.

She had to have _faith._

* * *

Alex held her breath tightly as she and Nathan phased through the floor of the crawl space. She thought if she breathed she would lose concentration. 

"_Blend."_ She told herself. Blend with the air. She did not dare open her eyes. Nathan held her tight as he used his ability to slow their descent.

When the reached the ground Alex opened her eyes and checked around the room. Could fate be so kind? Could they have found the right room?

"Nathan?" she called.

He opened his eyes. In front of them was another hall, but at the end of the hall, a few hundred yards away, was another door.

It took a few moments, but soon the two got to the door, on that door, Alex could make out some numbers: 0373-03.

She placed her hand on the door.

"Wow the mental is so thick...but I have such a feeling..."

Nathan walked closer and saw the code pad next to the lock, quickly he put in a six-digit number. A few seconds later a green light turned on.

Alex looked at Nathan, a surprised look on her face as Nathan opened the door.

Nathan was frozen for just a second before he ran to his brother and cradled him into his arms.

"Pete?" he cried.

He felt his breath on his cheek, but it was hollow. He glanced up to Alex for just one moment before diverting all his attention to his baby brother.

"Peter?" he whispered again.

Nathan did not like this. His breath was hollow, his pulse thready. He feared what would have happened if the help came any later.

"Shouldn't he heal?" he asked in a rhetoric matter.

Alex held her breath as she concentrated on his powers.

"Yeah, he still has it, but think of the coma after Texas. He had the power then too, this is something else. I sense it is a drug that is designed to inhibit our powers. We must wait for it to come out of his system..."

Nathan was angry. He needed answers. He needed them now.

"Teleport us out here."

Alex touched Peter's arm and her skin blended with his.

"I'm scared Nathan," she said. "What if I by taking one of his powers I hurt him? What if he can't take it?"

Nathan made eye contact with her, and she knew he had concerns. Worry deep in his heart.

"He can't stay here. You must try!" Nathan asserted just before the sound of lightning and a slammed door startled him even more.

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice stated.

Alex turned she recognized that voice. It was that female agent. Elle?

"But the three of you are not going anywhere."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This chapter contains some inside jokes from a certain comic book movies and tv shows and from the great Heroes fan site Heroes-TV. And I finally used that scene I wrote almost a month ago! Yay! Please tell me what you think Thanks!._** -- Stef :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**_**. And some random things from non-specific episodes of Volume 2. **_**This story is part of an alternate universe of course after the close of Volume 1..**_.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"We are," Nathan assured the woman. Nathan turned to Alex, "Now, once I get this IV off him."

Lucia closed her eyes. "Finally." she whispered.

"That will just bring an alarm if you do," Elle replied. "Now," she continued. "Are you going to comply or do I have be nasty?"

She extended her fingers and attempted to fire but nothing happened.

"What?" Elle shouted.

She shook her hand to try again but before she could Alex used the power to zap the machines Peter was connected too.

"What did you do?!" Elle shouted.

"I borrowed your power. But don't cry, you will get it back. But before I give it back. I think I ought just as a precaution..."

Alex took a deep breath and then gave Elle a piece of her own medicine, zapping her across the room where she hit the metal door. Alex quickly checked on her and sighed.

"She'll live but this way she won't be after us once I release her power for Peter's teleporting power..."

She stopped to caress him on cheek. She looked up and met Nathan in the eye.

She took a hold of Nathan's hands before the three of them vanished within thin air.

* * *

Alex was not sure where she should take Nathan and Peter but she did not want to take too long. Taking too long often meant being lost in the middle of no where or worse in Ancient Greece or something. 

"Where are we? When are we?" Alex said, keeping her eyes closed.

Nathan did not answer but instead checked on Peter.

"We should have gone to the hospital." he stated.

"They would be as useless as last time," Angela replied.

Hearing Peter's mother's voice, Alex opened her eyes. She did not misstep after all.

Nathan looked up at his mother.

She was standing at the archway her eyes fixated on her two sons.

"He's breathing. He was hooked up to some machine. It don't think it was like before."

He was hoping it was true. It was too early to notice if Peter will get the tachycardia or the fever nor the two weeks of coma.

Angela attempted to comfort Nathan.

"He will be fine. Let him rest in his old room."

"I'm not going to leave him," Nathan added.

Angela kissed Nathan on the cheek. "I know."

"Are you going to ask what happened?" Alex asked.

Angela glance at Alex for a few seconds but did not say a word. She almost decided to read her mind but she was too worried about Peter to do so.

Angela placed her hand on Nathan's shoulder as he left the room. The mother and son shared their own meaningful glance before Nathan left view into Peter's old bedroom.

Angela turned around and crossed her arms.

Alex bit her lip. She did not need to read Angela's mind.

* * *

Mohinder wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. 

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"A lot of things. Peter. Nathan. Alex. Molly. You."

"Me?" Mohinder asked.

Taylor smiled.

"Yeah."

"I know your worried, but everything will be okay."

Taylor nodded.

"Yeah."

"You don't believe me."

Taylor bit her lip.

"It's not that I don't believe you. It is that I hate being in the dark. I see dead people. It seems like a goofy movie plot to me and it's not something useful."

"Well, I am not so sure about that Taylor. It is very useful indeed."

Taylor nodded. "Okay."

She rested her head against Mohinder's chest and closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Thank you Mohinder."

"No problem."

In his arms she felt safe, and safe is what she longed to be.

Molly walked out of her bedroom and raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"Hello Molly," Mohinder called.

Molly smiled and then turned to Taylor.

"Could I call Matt?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Yay! Thank you Taylor."

"You're welcome. Go use the phone in my room."

"Okay!" Molly replied and she left the room so Mohinder and Taylor could be alone.

"So where do we go from here?" Taylor asked.

"It will be all right," Mohinder assured her, kissing her on the lips. "Have faith."

Taylor nodded.

"Let's watch some random Christmas movie to help me ease my mind."

* * *

Claude stood in the alley, as close to the dark corner as he could. He wondered did he have reuse of his powers yet? But he was concerned about trying, because if he did, and he could, it means Alex lost the power and he would worry . Alex. Would she be protected? 

Still he felt uncomfortable in his skin. Ever since his former partner betrayed him on that bridge. Who could he trust if he could not even trust his partner?

He was just about to try to become invisible anyway when he thought he heard someone walk toward the building.

"Claude?" a familiar voice called.

_Damn it._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yes, I know. This story is awfully short compared to the rest. But after two very long chapters, I thought the story and me could use a breather. Also it only been a few days since I last posted. I might write more later in the week but it's also work and school, lol. Either way, I believe this chapter works, I hope you agree. I like to blend together melodrama with fluff. It's my forte and it's fun as well. Thanks for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**_**. And some random things from non-specific episodes of Volume 2. **_**This story is part of an alternate universe of course after the close of Volume 1..**_.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_The bomb must go off."_

"_But it already went off!" Peter shouted!_

"_Yes it did. But in the sky."_

"_I'm not a mass murderer"_

"_.07 percent is an acceptable lost to anyone!"_

"_I'm not part of this anyone!" Peter shouted louder._

"_You should do what you are told!"_

"_I'm not a murderer!"_

Nathan watched as Peter slept. He stood to the right of the bed and held onto Peter's hand.

"_You are your own enemy Peter. You are weak. You ignore your own potential You grasp for the approval of others. You do not deserve these powers."_

"_Who are you?"_

Nathan closed his eyes. He wondered. He wondered if his brother was dreaming. If his dreams were once again troubling him.

"Peter," he whispered.

"_Nathan?"_

_The mysterious voice laughed._

"_He cannot save you. It's time for you to grow up and meet your destiny."_

_The mysterious voice roared louder. "They are all going to die."_

_Peter held his hands to his face._

"_No! I fixed this. We saved the world."_

_The voice laughed._

* * *

"Claude?" the familiar voice said. 

Claude glared at the man in Horn-Rimmed glasses, his left foot glued behind him, and his right foot frozen to the side of him.

He became visible instantly. A few minutes of concern for Alex drained when he saw his old partner again.

Quickly, he sought to get away but a firm arm grabbed him at the fore arm.

"Let go of me."

Noah's grip held firm as he stared back at Claude, making his best guess where his one time friend would be.

"I'm not part of that company anymore," Noah stated.

"Then why are you here?" Claude snapped.

"Why are you?"

Claude stepped back farther into the corner.

"I asked first."

It was a phrase that could have been uttered from a five year-old but all the same it was the truth. He did not owe Bennet anything. He was not the one that betrayed him. Noah could not understand. He thought he would. When he begged Noah to understand. When he attempted to approach Noah's softer side, Noah did not budge.

"_What if it was Claire?"_

He chose the company over the family.

He made his choice. He did not dare break the stare, but his insides blinked.

He thought he was over what happened those years ago, but he knew he was not. When he saw Noah and the Haitian on the roof he ran away.

Once again betraying the boy he promised to protect, the boy that was now a man.

He called it Destiny.

Bah.

Noah narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I trust you?!" Claude snarled.

He yanked his arm out of Noah's grip and made himself invisible again.

"If I am able to do this a good person like me is in terrible danger."

"Let me help you," Noah stressed.

Claude rolled his eyes.

"Now how in the hell are you going to manage that?"

"Its been years since you have been at Primatech. For me, it only been months. I would say that I have the advantage here. If you can only trust me."

"Well, I am not going to trust you, but I suppose I could use you. You owe me at least as much."

Noah nodded.

Claude grabbed Noah's hand and the two faded into the air.

* * *

Alex stood, her ankles crossed against the wall. 

She stared at Angela, doing her best to hold her resolve.

Angela stared back.

It was a game of spirits and quick draw and the two women stood at her respective corners waiting for the time to attack.

Alex felt the bile of her throat burn her tongue as she dared to breathe.

She started to open her mouth when Angela opened hers.

"I know you care for my son," she began as she walked closer to Alex.

"But I know him. I know what is the best for him. And I been in this world a lot longer than you and I know what I am doing. I would recommend for you to watch how you use that tongue of yours before you lose your head for it.

Alex stared back at Angela. She did not say any words.

Angela walked closer, and Alex felt her heart beat in her flesh. She would steal the woman's power if she had to.

Angela smiled at the young woman.

"You do not want it. Trust me," she whispered.

And she walked away, but not before pausing for just a few extra moments at the doorway.

* * *

"For some reason..." Taylor began, "All the good Christmas movies are either on Thanksgiving weekend or Christmas Eve. Yuck. Like I really care about. _Who Wants to Marry Santa?_" 

"Oh I see," Mohinder replied.

Taylor nodded. "Or _Naughty or Nice: Will You Get Coal in Your Stocking?"_

Mohinder laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Who thinks of this crap?" Taylor ranted.

"I am sure there are some people that really enjoy this type of programming."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well, it could be yet another version of "A Christmas Carol." Don't get me wrong, I love that story but how many versions can there be? Oooh! I know!"

Taylor ran to her bookshelf, she grabbed a DVD off the shelf and then promptly tripped on a shoe box.

Mohinder sprinted to Taylor's side.

"Are you okay?"

Taylor closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Here this is what we got to watch."

Mohinder eyed Taylor, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Taylor smiled.

"I know. I know. Totally stupid I know. But you have to trust me. This was one of my favorite Christmas specials from when I was Molly's age."

Mohinder did not look very convinced.

* * *

Alex closed her eyes and let her visible self fad in to the back drop of paint and wall paper. 

She wished she could dissolve with the colors and just melt sometimes. Perhaps then her rejection would go away with her worry.

She wished she had x-ray vision or some way to see among those walls. Peter probably had a bunch of powers she could play with on a cloudy day. If he allowed it.

"Who are you?" a child's voice called.

Alex stood still.

"Do you hear me?" the child asked again.

"I can see you, you know."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm not exactly invisible. The wall is probably all lumpy."

The child smirked.

Alex smiled back.

"Which one are you?" she whispered.

The boy folded his hands across his chest.

"Who are you?"

Alex opened her mouth to say something and then closed it and then opened it again to say something else.

"I'm Alex."

The child took a deep breath, as if he was preparing a big speech to say before he lost his nerve.

"No I mean—"

"It's okay Simon," she replied. "I'm a friend."

Simon did not appear convinced.

* * *

Nathan placed a cold wash rag gently against Peter forehead. "Pete, can you hear me?" he whispered before he returned to his seat at the side of the bed. 

"_The bomb must go off..." _

Nathan was not sure if he should be frightened or relieved as Peter started stir somewhat urgently in the bed.

"Peter..." Nathan called.

"_The bomb will go off..."_

Peter opened his eyes and locked eyes with Nathan for a few seconds.

Nathan started to open his mouth, a smile peaking from each corner.

"Nathan", Peter called instead, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Nathan replied.

Peter closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before answering.

"Not all of it. How did I get here?"

"Alex and I, we...Peter it been two weeks since that day in the Park."

Peter sighed.

"Really?"

He started cough harshly.

Nathan handed Peter a glass of water.

"Peter."

Peter took the glass of water and rubbed his throat. "Very dry."

"Peter..."

Peter patted Nathan on the shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Nathan almost laughed. "Peter...you didn't see how you were just a moments ago. And don't you even try to pull that stunt you did after Texas."

"Heh," Peter smirked. "Seriously Nathan, I am fine.

Nathan made a half smile.

Nathan was not convinced._  
_

A knock on the door, caused the two brothers to turn into the direction of the hallway.

Angela made contact with her younger son.

_The bomb must go off._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Real life got in the way. I hope this chapter did its job. Chapter 10 will come hopefully somewhat soon._**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty", Graphic Novel Chapters 63 and 64: "Elle's First Assignment: Parts 1 & 2"and the Fan Fictions **__**Squall**__** and **__**Fatigue**_**. And some random things from non-specific episodes of Volume 2. **_**This story is part of an alternate universe of after the close of Volume 1..**_.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Nathan looked up at his mother and noticed the glance she and Peter shared.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Peter did not answer she just stared back at their mother.

The two of them had this conversation before.

Yet that time she told him it was for him. If that was true, why did he have dreams that he had to blow up. Was fate trying to tell him something?

Nathan blinked as he looked at the two of them.

He looked at his mother too.

"You are not going to do that to him," he stated, his voice just above a whisper, with a just a bit of bitterness mixed within.

Peter sat up and looked at Nathan then.

"You know?"

Nathan turned and looked at their mother.

"There must be another way."

But Angela looked at Peter.

_It is the only way._

* * *

Claude walked in front of Noah. In the cold hallways of Primatech, they made their way through each hallway.

"Was she the one?" Noah asked his former partner.

Claude shook his head. "I mean no. It was not her."

He stared for a few seconds before he grasped onto the cold brick walls as continued.

Alex was not the one he kept from the company, but he cared for her all the same.

Still what Noah did not know was that the person he did protect that one day those several years ago was closer to this saga than he would imagine.

The past would not go away.

"Who has control of the company now?" Claude whispered.

"With Thompson and Linderman dead, I suppose Bob."

_Bob._

* * *

Elle opened her eyes. She was disorientated and checked her surroundings.

"Ow.." she cried. "Where am I?"

She rubbed her head as she tried to remember what she was doing before she apparrently go knocked out.

She walked up slowly and studied the room.

"What a mess..." she sighed and then she saw the mangled bed and the remains of an administration device smashed in a million pieces below her feet.

"Peter!" she shouted in realization.

She started to breathe heavy as she fiddled around with the phone she had in her pocket. Should she tell her father? Or should she just handle Peter's disappearance on her own. Her father called her a baby and how could she ever redeem herself if she just continued her record of failure.

The alarm!

It was a passing thought and she turned around and saw that it was also smashed. What happened here? Peter was at the brink of death, it could not have been him.

At least he was okay.

But what of the world? Her father told her that people like Peter and Sylar were dangerous.

She liked him. The two weeks he was down here he almost became an obsession.

She gasped for air and she clenched her fingers in order to will the muscles in her arms from twitching.

"At least Sylar is still here..." she whispered.

She picked up a few items of debris.

A sharp scrap of metal burned in her hand and she dropped it immediately.

She shook her hands.

What happened to her?

Hearing voices in the nearby hallways, she exited Peter's former room.

She could detect the electric currents in the air, somehow she was able to channel the energy and use it generate shoots of electricity.

Several months ago her father sent her to Union Wells High School undercover as a student to spy on Claire Bennett. She was thrilled that her father trusted her on such a mission, but he pulled her from the mission and sent her back to this cement hell hole.

Waiting for her new mission: one that never came. Until two weeks ago.

She was not going to lose the other one.

* * *

Sylar did not know what it was but after the loud noise that could not be that far away, he no longer felt the cold tinge on the top of his chest.

He grasped to breathe and when he could, he took a few deep labored breaths before he returned to his prize.

He concentrated on the machine tormenting him: he tried his best to manipulate them.

He still could not move: he knew it was the drug in the IV's doing. The company had him confined this way once before in Texas. It worked for some time.

But he got out then.

He would now too.

**_..._**

Candice left her prey to check out the sound of that noise.

She would be back. If he ran..._she would find him._

It was from the same room of the other spiritual voice she heard before. The one that watched Peter.

She was not close to Peter but he did try to save her life that one time.

It was interesting being within these walls in this new angle.

She stopped: There were voices a few yards above her.

* * *

"Do you–?" Noah whispered before stepping back.

Claude reached out for his former partner and held him back.

He stared at Bob, a man he have not seen in years.

A shiver went down this his spine.

* * *

_You may say it is an obsession._

"It is the only way to end it."

Peter looked up at Nathan and tried to smile.

He stood up and leaned on his shoulders.

Nathan felt his insides stiffen but Peter gently squeezed his shoulder, if only to show him things were going to be okay.

"The future isn't written in stone."

Nathan nodded.

"But to sacrifice yourself?"

He did not clearly know what was going on but he knew the look in Peter's eyes.

Peter felt a shiver against his back. He jumped.

"I'm sorry Peter,"a familiar voice cried as she wrapped her blended arms around Peter's waist.

Peter exhaled a breath.

"Are your dreams coming true?" she whispered.

Peter turned around, it did not take long for him to locate her hands and he gently took them into his own.

"Yeah," he said with a nodded whisper.

Alex hesitated for a few seconds as Peter just stood still; she could not resist much longer.

She reached out and lightly touched him above his right brow.

She was surprised that he did not push her away. She closed her eyes, and held them tight.

She open her eyes and joined Peter's eyes, with an expression full of fright.

_Angela was right._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Elle is such a stalker-like character too! But I wrote Alex before Volume 2 began. So though this story takes some of Volume 2's concepts in addition to some Volume 1 graphic novel direction (mostly flashback stories that took place before Volume 2 anyway), this story doesn't really follow the show after the close of Volume 1. Still, I try to keep character in character, and I hope you enjoy my tale. Thanks for reading!_ --Stef :-)

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language**

**Notes and Spoilers: Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty", Graphic Novel Chapters 63 and 64: "Elle's First Assignment: Parts 1 & 2"and the Fan Fictions Squall and Fatigue. And some random things from non-specific episodes of Volume 2. This story is part of an alternate universe of after the close of Volume 1...**

**Chapter 11**

Angela was right.

Alex looked into Peter's eyes, her breathed stalled.

She exhaled and she squeezed Peter's hands softly.

Angela was right.

She was right.

That power...

The second she took it she could feel a dull ache rippled throughout her body. It was like feeling an earthquake four hundred miles away.

A tear came down her face, and Peter wiped it away.

"I lived through it before. I will be fine."

Alex shook her head.

"Trust me," Peter told her.

Alex looked away.

"No," she whispered.

She knew what she saw. The pain in Peter's eyes.

"Alex," he called again. "I have to do this. You are not going to stop me."

Peter turned to Nathan and smiled.

"But it's always good to know that the two of you have my back."

Nathan started to say something when Alex positioned herself between the two of them. She held onto Peter's shoulders and glared at him. She then started to smack him and punch him, as if she was a young child throwing a tantrum.

Peter gently took an hold of her two wrists and made her look at him. He waited until she focused, and allowed her eyes to meet his own..

"Listen to me," he said sternly. "I am not saying that I am not afraid. Two months ago, wow, I was scared to death, almost literary."

Peter laughed.

Nathan did not believe such a true thing was very funny. His cell phone rang. He had the urge to ignore the phone call, but when he saw the name on the Caller ID he was glad he did not.

"Peter," he called.

Peter turned and nodded at Nathan.

"I'll be alright."

Nathan nodded, realizing that he had to take Peter's word, for now. It was all he could do. Stubbornness was a family trait. After one last simple glance, he flipped open his phone and walked out of the room.

Alex took a deep breath. Part of her liked the fact that Peter held her hands so firmly, yet not too tightly around her wrists, but part of her knew Peter was right. She was not going to be able to stop him.

Peter gasped and dropped his hold on Alex.

"Oh I am sorry. I hope I wasn't holding your hands too tight."

Alex shook her head, "No, but Peter..."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Claude held Noah back as Bob crossed their path. He laugh at the irony, that he spent years trying to avoid the man standing in front of him.

It was the Company that betrayed him. Now Noah, too left the Company: he was going to trust him.

Claude cringed at the thought, of that one day as he watched as the Company experimented on young Elle.

She screamed and cried as the Company continuously upped her dosage of electricity. Her terror wiped away by Noah's next partner which allowed the girl to never know the horrors placed upon her. Claude always wondered how a man could do such a thing to his own child. Fortunately, if such a thing can be considered as such, these actions disgusted others in the Company. He remembered one incident well.

He did what he did best one afternoon when he made himself unknown when one of the founders was in the hallway. She did not know anyone was seeing or hearing, but still, he thought what she did was rather brave, or actually quite stupid. Perhaps in her unconscious or even conscious mind she was silently screaming for someone to hear so policy and protocol could be changed. It was a fool's hope.

"She's younger than Peter," she whispered."

She paused as if she was afraid someone may hear, and she was right as , she wrapped her arms around herself and left.

It was a few more years when he got the order, the order to kill a suspected empath. The Company did not know who he or she was, but an agent who sensed powers of others knew there was one. Claude was ordered to do want he did best. He was asked to eavesdrop. To dig deep, to shadow everyone in the Company if he had to in order to discover who this person was. He never questioned the his mission, not at first but then he heard a few people talking. One of them included Bob. He discovered that the plan was not to just merely tag and release the person. Nor would this person be sent to live in level five. The Company felt that there was only one precaution that was to be taken, the threat was to be eliminated.

There was however, one fact, that Claude could not wrap his mind around, not did the mission involve a murder of his own kind, this threat was a child. Claude was not going to kill a child.

Claude watched as Bob turned the hallway and reached another locked door. He keyed in a code, entered the door and closed. He was not close enough to follow but he got the code.

* * *

"Hello?" Nathan called into the phone. "Claire?"

"Nathan," Claire whispered into the phone.

"Yeah," he replied. He could tell from her voice something was wrong. "I'm here."

"You told me that I could call any time," she continued.

"Yes, of course. Are you alright?"

Claire paused and placed the phone on her shoulder and took a few steps to her bedroom door and opened it too see if any one was nearby. Satisfied, she closed the door and picked up the phone again.

"Claire?"

Claire sighed. She was not sure she should even ask Nathan for the help she sought. Though she was sure Nathan was sincere, it did not feel right.

"It's," she started to ask Nathan for help with the vanished Noah, but she changed her mind.

It was not like it was something new or anything.

"How is everything in New York?" she asked instead.

"Good," Nathan answered.

Now Claire knew that tone as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing you have to worry about," he replied, and as far as he was concerned it was the truth. He did not need to worry about any more people he loved.

Claire nodded, "Thank you for answering the phone. Sometimes its just nice to talk to someone who knows what it is like to be different."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah," he agreed. "But it doesn't really make it easier. It was good hearing from you again Claire. It is good to be safe."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah safe. Bye Nathan."

"Good-bye Claire."

She hung up the phone.

* * *

As the credits of the Christmas special she and Mohinder were watching ran on the screen, Taylor stood up to retrieved the DVD. She could not help but quietly sing the extremely corny, yet more so catching Eternian song.

"That program was quite strange Taylor," Mohinder stated.

Taylor laughed.

"Thank you for watching it with me regardless."

Mohinder smiled.

"You're welcome."

Taylor bit her bottom lip and looked at Mohinder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Taylor shook her head. "Nothing."

She place the DVD case down, before she grasped one of Mohinder's hands before kissing him on the lips.

"Cozy," a familiar ghostly voice interrupted.

Taylor pulled back.

Mohinder was startled to the abrupt discontinuation of their embrace.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

Taylor did not answer at first.

"Oh don't try that on me," the voice continued. "I know you can see me."

"You should still knock or something Betty. It's rude," Taylor scolded.

"I might be dead, but I'm not a mind reader, or a pre-cog. Where's the kid?" Candice asked.

"She's on the phone."

Mohinder looked at his watch. "Well, I will go check on her, it been about 30 minutes since we started that video."

Taylor nodded.

"Thank you." she mouthed.

After Mohinder left the room, Taylor redirected her attention to the ghostly Candice.

"What are you doing here? Is Peter okay?"

The ghost nodded.

"His brother and stalker found him."

At the sound of her knocking door, Molly, decided maybe it was time to end her phone call.

"I have been on the phone for a while," Molly began.

"Okay. I understand," Matt, the real Matt, said from the other side of the phone. "Thank you for calling me. It is always great to hear from you."

"You too Matt. Goodbye, and if I don't call again...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Molly"

Molly hung up the phone.

"Come in Mohinder," she called.

Mohinder opened the door.

"You are off the phone?" he asked redundantly, "I was going to say hello."

* * *

"What's up?" the child asked. "Are you and Taylor having a fun time watching movies together? Did I hear She-Ra or something?"

Mohinder laughed. "Yes."

"I thought so."

"You used to watch that cartoon? I thought it was an older cartoon. One from Taylor's childhood?"

Molly smiled.

"Well, I used to go on the Internet sometimes, before..."

Mohinder sat next to Molly.

"You must miss them. Especially this time of the year."

Molly looked out the window.

"Yeah. But I know where they are now, the boogie man can never hurt them again."

Mohinder nodded.

Molly ran up to Mohinder and hugged him tightly.

Mohinder followed suit and warmly returned the child's hug.

* * *

"And why are you here?" Taylor asked her dearly departed yet still Earth bound friend. "Are there any more spooks for you to talk to besides me?"

Betty, also known as Candice smiled.

"Sure. And actually there is a certain spook still among the living that I wouldn't mind spooking some more in the near future."

"Then...?" Taylor continued.

"Are there a certain reason you a pushing me out?" Betty inquired.

Taylor smirked.

"No, sure! Continue, to just 'drop' on by any time you like!" Taylor mockingly offered.

Betty folded her arm.

"I will take you up on that. Annoying you is a type of obsession of mine."

"I have noticed."

Betty laughed.

* * *

As Peter walked out the front gate, he stopped to look back one last time.

Nathan was worried, Alex was worried, his mother was worried. But he had to do what had to be done. He finally knew. What his dream was trying to tell him.

His cell phone started to ring. He glanced at the number and sighed. He knew this would cause worry and concern, but he was not going to be talked out of this. Just like weeks before after he woke from his coma. Without a second thought, he hit the ignore button of his phone. Then walked away.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** By the way, if any of you have not figured it out Mohinder and Taylor were watching the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special. A pure corny classic!! _Yes, I finally updated! Dang writer's block. My only worry now is that more plot bunnies will keep me from focusing on the rest of this story. But I ensure you, I will try to keep the muse at bay. Please tell me what you think, thanks! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: ****Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language**

**Notes and Spoilers: Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty", Graphic Novel Chapters 63 and 64: "Elle's First Assignment: Parts 1 & 2"and the Fan Fictions Squall and Fatigue. And some random things from non-specific episodes of Volume 2. This story is part of an alternate universe of after the close of Volume 1...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Chapter Note: **This is a different version of story I posted the night before! It has grammar corrections and a different ending! I uploaded the wrong version last night! I will poste a similar note in chapter 13, in case you read the wrong draft! Oy! Sorry!_

* * *

_Hello, Peter Petrelli, is not available, after the tone please leave your name and number. After you finish your message, you may hang up, or press pound for more options. If you like to leave a numeric page, please press 5 now._

Claire Bennett blinked at the phone a few times when she realized what just happened. The phone did not ring that long at all, just a couple times, and it was doubtful that the call just dropped. She was certain that what happened was that Peter deliberately ignored her call.

"Everything is good indeed," she mumbled. "Safe," she repeated.

She thought about calling Nathan again, but she doubted it would be worth her time.

She checked her wallet, if she just had enough for a bus ticket she just might find out what this madness was about. Flying would have been faster, but, that was one thing she did not share with father and uncle.

It was fortunate that her mother and brother also seemed to be out of the house. Lyle was out at his soccer team's Winter Season Party. The political correct term for this time of the year. It seemed fair to Claire, and since her mother was holiday shopping as well, it meant she had the house to herself, for now.

Claire was sure that in an hour or two she was going to lose her chance to escape. Her father Noah decided to take down that Company by himself. She wondered if she take out her wind chimes and call for the Haitian. She knew she had an ally in him. He was the public servant of two members of her family. In addition to her father, he had some strange allegiance to her grandmother. Last time she saw him it was in the airport while Angela once again tried to send her to Paris for an extended about of time. It was going to work this time.

She grabbed a few of her warmer items into a duffle bag. Where she was now was not as warm as Odessa but she knew it would be warmer than it would be in New York in the month of December. It was better to be prepared. She even took her wind chimes, just in case.

Alex Carey looked, at the slightly ajar in the lobby of the Petrelli Mansion. She stood, staring out into the street, as the cold stinging wind hit her upper arms, just blew the short sleeves of her the t-shirt we was wearing. One would think she would shiver and be cold but she felt numb and did not dare to move. Until she felt the presence of a cotton and polyester blend draped around her shoulders. She quickly placed the jacket on, the wool lining warming her neck, arms and torso.

"Nathan?" she whispered. "I could have stopped him. Took some power away that would keep him from leaving."

"I don't believe such a power exists Alex," Nathan chimed.

Alex paused for a moment, considering this statement carefully. "Well..." she began, concerning one power Peter most likely have acquired. "Never mind. If I did that he would still try to save the world without his powers anyway."

Nathan glared at Alex questioningly. "I don't think I even want to know!" he said instead. "Now there was something you saw a few minutes ago that freaked you out. Now what is it? Do you where Peter is going?"

Alex nodded.

"Yeah, back to that hell hole," she replied.

She fiddled with the zipper on the jacket, buttoned it up, and tied up the hood piece. "I wonder if Claude is still there."

"Do you have the code?" Noah asked Claude.

Claude ignored Noah as he entered the code with is left hand, his right hand holding Noah's to sustain their invisibility.

"It might be only one way ticket," Claude explained, and if it is a double lock, we might locked from going back. We might have to find another escape plan."

"Perfect," Noah exclaimed.

"You were the brains of this little mission of espionage." Claude replied. "I expected a much great elaborated plan from you."

"I have one. In the meantime let's see how much evidence and damage we can inflict. This company has caused enough damage to us and our families' lives.

Claude had to agree. When he first signed up with the Company he was led to believe that this company was set up to help his people. That somehow through a network of specials, and more normal folk, the two sets of people could join and learn, and together make society a better place. Some of the specials in the world were perhaps dangerous and needed to be taken away from normal society. However, in time Claude came to discover, that the Company's involvement was more than that. Not only did they claim to protect the world from what they did not understand, they made themselves the authority on what and from what the world needed protection. They not only sought control of the guilty but of the innocent. And by dictating the type of punishment that was both humane and necessary. Some people felt that their powers were not only given to them by God, but made them God.

"He has to still be here," Elle once again mumbled to herself, as she made herself to Sylar's cell.

Most of the cell was a hard cement, and there was a barred window in the hard steel door. She looked into the peep hole, and was relieved to see that the same administrative device that woman destroyed was still in place, and still doing its work.

"I know you are there," she heard him utter. "I can hear your heart beat. I couldn't hear it before. But I hear it now."

Elle stepped back a few steps. She was never this close to his cell before.

"You thought you could fool me. You thought you could torture–" he cut off for a moment, as he gasped. "I won't be here for long. And when I am free. You all are going to pay."

Elle walked back a few more steps.

Sylar was a monster one that killed many people in order to take their powers. He was kind of like that woman that zapped her, but the effect was permanent and fatal.

Elle allowed a spark of electricity bounce from hand to hand to ensure she still had her power.

The Company locked Sylar up, a decision she agreed with, but the torture was not. Still, she, could not truthfully say that she did not feel he deserved it. Was he talking about the drugs?

It was that moment that Candice reappeared.

She glared at Elle, urging her to leave, but of course she could not see her.

Instead she returned to Sylar.

"Hi, honey. I'm home," she whispered into his ear..

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** _I know this chapter is a bit short compared to the last, but I believe it covers what I wanted it to cover. I also felt that it was important to get this chapter done before the start of Volume 3 on September 22, where my attention will be divided. I do still plan to continue this story and will write chapter 13 as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this installment, and welcome for you to let me what you think. Thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: ****Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language**

**Notes and Spoilers: Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty", Graphic Novel Chapters 63 and 64: "Elle's First Assignment: Parts 1 & 2"and the Fan Fictions Squall and Fatigue. And some random things from non-specific episodes of Volume 2. This story is part of an alternate universe of after the close of Volume 1...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter Note: _This is an second draft of chapter 13, there is also a newer chapter 12, that you may want to review. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

"You can sense me," Candice whispered amused with herself.

"But you can see me, and probably not hear me either," she continued.

She looked at Elle that was more farther away down the hall.

"Hell, you probably think I'm Elle."

Candice placed her ghostly fingers and caressed Sylar's face.

Sylar jumped out his skin.

The restraints stopping him from pushing her away.

Even if he could, his fingers would have gone straight through.

"The things I could do, if I was still alive," she whispered.

Elle walked down the long narrow hallways of the surrounding cells.

Sylar was in his cage, but his powers must be getting stronger, clearer. Perhaps somehow his body was developing a resistance to the drugs the Company pumped into his and Peter's bodies. Before Nathan and that thief of powers arrived, Peter seemed to be having a severe reaction to the medication.

Elle was starting to think perhaps they were giving him too much.

But he was out of here, now was he?

"_I had dreams Nathan. Over and over again where I blew up the city. Imagine being all alone in an empty street, with empty cars and empty faces all staring at me. All afraid of me. And then I saw why. My hands were glowing. Everyone ran from me but you. You walked closer to me and then I watched as you died right in front of my eyes. When you showed up on Election night. When you lowered Claire's gun. I knew the dream was true..."_

Peter was haunted by the dreams he had since before Nathan's election. Nightmares he had since his graduation party in fact. When Nathan was away in Ontario with Meredith, when Candice was pretending to be Nathan, Peter was plagued with nightmares. Nathan was calling out to him and Peter refused to give up.

Peter longed for the days where he was still a nurse. Perhaps after this mess he would return to being a nurse. Perhaps after this mess was over he would go back to that life. If it was possible.

Why did he still have dreams where someone was telling him he had to blow up? He did blow up and it shook him to his core. He thought he killed Nathan. It was the worst feeling he ever felt in his gut.

Teleporting would have been faster, but instead he decided to fly. The New York skies gave a wonderful, beautiful view. The street lights, the holiday ribbons, and the Santas with their bells. The tree at Rockefeller Center, shining red, green, silver and gold. Using invisibility in addition to fly, allowed himself to enjoy this magical experience.

Too bad the future of destiny held on.

Things unfinished had to be finished. It was a voice in his head, and the Company was the key.

He made his landing as he landed but mid-flight wind and bliss had opened his coat. The brisk cold winds make him shiver, but he was sure it was not only the cold. He pulled the ends of his trench coat belt and tighten it.

Still invisible, he neared the Company's doors, he placed his fingers on the door knob.

An instant a flood of memories flash in front of his eyes of people and places. This place and all the Us and Them that lived and worked within these doors.

Turning the knob he opened the door and started to enter, he heard that whoosh sound again.

He knew Nathan would try to stop him, still he could not bear what happened to Nathan to happen again.

"Nathan," he whispered. "Please leave."

Nathan shook his head.

"I won't."

"Me neither," Alex replied as well.

Peter closed his eyes tightly.

"You told him Alex?" he accused, his voice low.

Alex shook her head. "No, I didn't. Just where you were going. But we can't do this. You were right the first time. Why are you so obsessed? Don't you think if you do that, they will just start up again?"

"You are right. We aren't doing anything. The two of you are leaving. I am making it right. I am in more control now. I can keep the explosion contained."

"Even if they deserve it Peter, you know it will eat you up inside. What if someone was in there you didn't know about? Or someone in there that was falsely accused or abused?"

She touched Peter above his eye brow, but then she gasped and walked back a few steps.

"Peter?"

He didn't answer.

The color drained from her face and she rubbed her forearms, as if in a nervous twitch.

Nathan stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Peter vanished from into mid-air.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Alex exhaled deeply, and felt an ache in her bones.

He was not just invisble this time, she knew that now.

"He took my power," she cried in a small voice.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**_ **This chapter includes a scene from the end of Squall and has a bit of different closing scene. **Sorry for such a short chapter! The muse was unkind, but I think I like the ending. There is reason to the madness! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: ****Obsession**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language**

**Notes and Spoilers: Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty", Graphic Novel Chapters 63 and 64: "Elle's First Assignment: Parts 1 & 2"and the Fan Fictions Squall and Fatigue. And some random things from non-specific episodes of Volume 2. This story is part of an alternate universe of after the close of Volume 1...

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"He took your power?" Nathan repeated.

Alex nodded.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Peter knew the game, as did Nathan. Peter was stubborn. It was something he and his brother had in common. Having abilities just brought the concept to a new level.

"Perhaps he read your mind," Nathan added. "You mentioned taking a power to stop him from going."

Alex groaned, she leaned against the brick wall, her olive skin did not blend. She felt exposed and frantically she wrapped her arms around her middle in a futile attempt to conceal herself.

"Yeah, he can be invisible because of Claude," she shrilled.

Peter definitely did what she thought about doing. And succeed.

In her panic, she started to hyperventilate–Nathan rushed over to her and wrapped her in his arms, as if he was lending her a second coat.

"Shh..." Nathan whispered.

"I know you are worried. I am worried too. But falling apart isn't going to do anything, and you know it," Nathan scolded.

Part of Alex wanted to burrow herself away from Nathan's hold. Part of her gut felt his brotherly embrace was condescending, part of it felt warm and loving and she did not want to walk away, but a big part just wanted to help Peter.

"It wears off," she whispered. "Once he is several yards away, it will not work. Remember?"

Nathan nodded.

"Yeah...We'll wait."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at Primatech prison**_

"So much for your plan," Claude whispered

"The plan might still work," Noah said. "I have to get into the files."

"That is if they didn't change the access code."

"Well, Nathan and Alex were able to save me with a code. I snatched it from his mind before I came to rescue you," said a new voice.

"A code for what?" Noah inquired shocked by the interjection.

Claude turned around, "Rescue you...Peter!" exclaimed, relieved.

Peter, who was also invisible himself nodded. He smiled at his former mentor. "Didn't know you cared."

He rolled his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Noah asked. "What have I missed?"

"Just the usual. The boy wonder here just left this place by a thread of his life. And he's back, looking for more."

"There's a secret lab prison here."

"I know Peter," Noah replied.

"I was in this prison." Peter continued.

Noah placed hand on Peter's shoulder. "That...I didn't know."

"Let's save the reunion stories for later. And let Mr. Petrelli get us out of here."

And with that, Peter took both Noah and Claude by the hand and teleport them out of there.

When he reappeared it was at the old roof of the Deveaux building. The place still left a cold chill down his spine. There were many memories here. Memories of Charles and memories of Simone. He only knew her for a short time. A period of about six months, but it did not mean she did not love her. He loved her with all his heart and he would forever miss her.

"Here?" Noah asked looked at Peter.

Peter shrugged "It's the first place that came to mind."

"Not your home?" Claude asked bemused.

"This place is important to all of us."

Noah nodded. "This is true. Are you going back?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I have too."

"After nearly getting yourself killed?" Noah asked. "You don't know where to quit do you?"

Peter smiled as he shook his head. "No."

Lowering his head he continued, "Besides. I have a feeling Alex won't either. And knowing her now that the power I have taken has worn off. She and Nathan are bound to walk right into a trap..."

Claude raised an eyebrow.

"You took power from Alexandra? No; the mosquito isn't going to like that one bit."

* * *

"Nathan!" Alex shouted as she let her hands blend with the nearby brick wall. "I can blend again."

"That means Peter is too far away then?" Nathan asked, somewhat worried.

Alex nodded. "What is it?"

"It's this place. It wasn't so long ago that we had to carry Peter out of here with a stolen power."

Alex nodded.

"Yeah, we'll find him."

* * *

Nearing the Petrelli mansion a young woman finally made her way to New York. It was much faster than usual actually. It was really her luck that at the bus stop she ran into a new friend.

Life at Costa Verde was pretty boring, but she recently ran into a boy that took an interest in her. And unlike Brody, he wasn't interested in being popular. He was an individual.

He was like her.

She never imagined by how much either.

When she landed she blushed slightly at the kiss he left on her cheek.

"Thanks Wes," she whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders. "But I should get back. Even with all the cousins over for Christmas, someone is bound to miss me soon."

Claire chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

And she watched as he flew away between the heavy trees. She hoped he was safe.

"Well Claire," a new voice called. "They do say we look for men that remind us of our fathers. Makes me wonder at times what I thought of my own father."

Claire turned around quickly and folded her arms.

"Well you once said I reminded you of you," she replied.

Angela smiled.

"I did indeed. Come in before you catch cold. New York is colder than in December than what you are probably used to."

Not being able to disagree with that logic, Claire followed her grandmother inside.

"So, what brought you here and in such an dangerous fashion I might add," Angela replied.

"Do you not already know?" Claire challenged.

Angela reached for a nearby cup of tea. "I did meet you out in the garden," she replied as she sipped from her come. "Do you like rose tea?"

"No, thank you. Peter phone ignored me. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing that you have to worry about," Angela replied.

Claire shook her head.

"No. No more secrets."

Angela put down her drink and gave Claire a grave glance.

"Claire. Our family is only as strong as the secrets we keep. It would be prudent for you to remember that."

* * *

"Can you sense Peter anywhere?" Nathan asked.

"Not a power I have at moment Nate," Alex replied. But she did feel an uneasy feeling go through her spine

"Well, I do such have such a power," a familiar voice called. "You must be slacking Alex."

"Peter!" she exclaimed and she quickly wrapped his arms around him.

Peter smiled and hugged her back.

Alex settled her head lovely on his shoulder, this felt nice, yet not more than five seconds later, Peter broke away.

"Now the two of you," he said, looking stern. "It's time to get out of here."

Alex shook her head. "No. Last time I did that you ended up here."

"No. You can't be here when I have to do what I have to do."

"You can't do that Peter. Think back last time? Do you really feel any different? What if you kill someone that is innocent? Could you live with yourself?"

Peter closed his eyes tightly.

"This place is dangerous."

"They thought you were dangerous Peter." Alex added.

"I am dangerous."

"What are you saying Pete?" Nathan interjected, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I am serious. This doesn't sound like you."

* * *

Elle walked closer to the cage where Sylar was slowly regaining conscious.

"My father says you are a monster," she whispered to him.

"And from what I saw it's true. But people can say the same about me."

Sylar listened, but did not yet say a word.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**_Hey all! I am trying to get some of my semi-abandoned fics done this summer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I been working on bits and pieces of this story for ages. I have been having muse wars on certain plot points. But a plan has been designed and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading._


End file.
